ibuki chows down
by epyonzerosystem
Summary: ibuki enjoys yuns secret ingredient. sex.
1. Chapter 1

AN-type (01) if you want to skip to sex,girls,bi,gay will enjoy  
.type(02)if you want to skip to the next sex for anyone

Ibuki and sarai, who Ibuki had managed to convince against her better judgement to leave for the town, just a couple of miles from their hidden camp, where they now headed at speed through the treetops to a new restaurant that had just opened. "i don't know how I let you talk me in to this" Sarai complained, she knew her friends plans never worked.

"because I am tired of the boring food we have to eat everyday!and I got a message there is this amazing place opening tonight. You are just jealous I have friends there" and with that last remark sarai pushed out in front and grabbed on to a branch pulling it way back and letting it snap forward at Ibuki.

"Whoa!" was all she got out before being hit in her toned stomach, she was now falling to the ground at butt breaking speed when don saved the day carrying rope which Ibuki immediately latched on to a gloating sarai's leg "that shut you up" Ibuki thought as sarai joined her and don took cover knowing what was surely going to happen next, by the time he peeked through his paws Ibuki was on the floor with a butt hanging over her as sarai lay in a heap.

Don couldn't help but chuckle at the scene and for that he got a powder pellet to the face at which he sneezed with wide eyes. He immediately threw berries at the two before running off to clean up. If ibuki wasn't so nice to him alone he wouldn't help at all! And also she had a much nicer bed than the others at camp.

"oww I think I hurt something" sarai whined.

"your ass is in one big piece. get off!" The grumpy ninja gave a harsh spank that sent a ripple through her arm and a jolt to the girl who received it.

"yoowwww!"she shot off ibuki and glared.

"come on lets go eat already!" as both their stomachs growled they laughed and hmpfed before maturely setting out again.

They finally snuck in to town where they had some normal clothes hidden away and changed from their ninja gear into something less conspicuous. Ibuki stripped down to her black g-string and put on jeans so tight they looked to burst and a white top was all that covered her breasts. Lastly she put on her sneakers kicking into the ground with the toes before being satisfied. Sarai on the other hand had a matching bra and panty set that got a giggle from ibuki "aren't those a little cutesy?". They were covered in little hearts all over.

"shut up!" Sarai turned around and put a long white dress on with flat shoes. "lets eat already". Ibuki stretched her arm out with a thumbs up, winking and with that they both made their way to the new place.

It was a small shop with the kitchen at the back cut off with a counter and tables and chairs squeezed all over just like the customers. Ibuki and sarai took the only seats left which where near the door.

Yun watched a very sexy long haired girl walk in and sit. He stared at her for a few minutes until a door slammed behind him making him jump and hit a very stiff and unfortunate place "oww oww oww damn it". His brother just stood and stared at him wondering what the hell that was. "ah ha haha hey I was thinking why don't you go take the night off and see that fei-long movie"

Yang raised an eyebrow before looking out at the customers and noticing - not that it was hard – exactly why he was being kicked out of his own place "fine but you better not burn this place down"

Before yun even got an answer out Yang was through the door on his skates as if he was never there. "time to take an order!"he said to himself as he tried to hide his boner, thankfully his clothes helped with that. He made his way over and was practically thrown back in to the kitchen by ibuki shouting "beef and noodles! Two!" .

(01)Yun cooked fast but kept glancing at the girl who was making the bulbous head of his dick rub hard against his tight boxers, he could barely keep it together thinking of what he wanted to do with her and how he may actually blow in his boxers. She looked over at him causing it to spring to life, he had to get off quick before he went back when he thought he would add his "special" sauce. The counter hid him as he took out his shaft and started to stroke from base to tip getting a feel for it as it stiffened more. Wasting no time he started to grip the 5 smooth inches tightly increasing the strength as he got to the filled head making his clean shaven balls tingle with the thrill of thinking about that girl chowin' down on his hot white shots. One last look at the girl and he started to blast out shot after shot, so much he had to use the other girls bowl which only turned him on more until the last shiver ran through him. Putting away his dick after carefully cleaning up he mixed the food and took it to the girls with a huge grin on his face. "enjoy!" he felt a slight jolt again as they started to slowly eat and talk.

The restraunt was near empty except for ibuki and her friend who wanted to leave and yun who after serving two more dishes to the girls was nearly "out of stock" on sauce but he still held his grin. "Come on I want to go we are going to get caught" sarai complained.

"just one more its so good!" she pouted as she played with the chopsticks in her hand.

"no way I will have to make training bombs for a whole month again because of you".

"then go back"

sarai just scowled and left the money she owed and as she reached the door turned with a look that told ibuki she wouldn't cover for her again.

(02)All alone now and dark outside ibuki made her way to the counter with her bowl and caught Yun cock in hand jerkin it with care as it looked red from where she was and suddenly she realised why as he aimed it at the next dish she ordered. She didn't know what to feel but she knew she could take advantage of this after all she may have been a ninja but getting off at the camp was nearly impossible and a guy oh god how long it had been since she had a stiff one to play with also it did look kind of nice, average but tasty.

"Now I know why it tasted so good" she beamed.

Yun nearly jumped through the ceiling he was taken by surprise. he fumbled for an excuse as he tucked everything away. Ibuki frowned when he did so

"Come on don't be shy I saw it, i know you have been jizzing all over my food and I want more. "

Yun couldn't believe it she caught him and liked it, now she wanted more, it made him shake and throb, something which she only all too surely she noticed as his dick twitched quickly.

"you know you look kinda big down there"she lied but she knew it would do. "i will show you something if you show me something" she started to lift up her top slowly shuffling it up bit by bit revealing her perky pink nipples and let it rest above her chest.

"what do you want to see?" he stammered embarrassed at being caught and her compliment.

"your sauce makers" she giggled looking at his package.

Taking his cock and balls out he started to play a little holding his dick against his lower abs giving a good view of his smooth balls, they looked even sized and not very low, tight almost.

Ibuki moaned loudly as she tweaked her nipples and made her way towards her delicious desert. Now on her knees she took the nervous length in her grasp and jerked it smoothly, this close it looked kind of nice, decent head a little shiny from the times he shot in her bowl, the veins weren't very large but got enough there to keep him hard after so much trouble. Licking the tip she got a little taste and wanted more, inch by inch until he was at the back of her throat balls to her chin she held him for what felt to him so long. "mmm your cock is tasty why don't you just cum in my mouth this time"playing with the balls she went back to work on his shaft.

He couldn't believe how good this felt after being numb by his 3rd "order". She was really working him and it was the best head he had ever gotten, too good as he soon felt his ballsack tighten and cock getting rigid "im gonna cum. "

Ibuki pulled his foreskin all the way back, her hand tightly wrapped around his thickness and sucked desperately on the head, twirling her tongue around it before she began to feel some gooey treat leak on that cute little tongue. All too soon is was gone and a little disappointed she said "aww I guess your all out. . . "pouting up at him she took a last swallow.

Yun lost it completely as she swallowed he could have buckled it was so intense being sucked off and blowing his load, he couldn't possibly go again. . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- all sex

"I have a sauce you can try" rang through Yuns ears as Ibuki stood, letting go of his cock she started to pull her g-string and play with it before unzipping her jeans. Rolling them down revealing her toned legs,while slipping off her shoes. The off duty ninja didn't waste a second. The last thing to come off before Jumping up on the counter was her top. She brought up both legs, straight in the air and tugged either side of her underwear, sliding it down and off past her feet. "Come here and taste"

Yun eagerly and sorely walked over with a semi on, through the pile of clothes and kneeled between ibuki's sexy legs, running his hands up them and spreading them wider as his face got closer and closer feeling a rush as he got to smell this girls sweet glistening pussy.

"Tongue me" she said and put her hand on his head leading him.

Wasting no time he lapped at her pussy and almost had to stop, her juices were so sweet but it was incredible how good it was and how much she was leaking. She was neatly trimmed and the lips were tidy and small if a little dark but inside as he spread her was a rosy pink entrance which his tongue poked into only to feel tightening muscles react in pleasure. Taking a minute to catch his breath he looked at her closer, her asshole tiny and light coloured was too tempting and so licking round it he began to finger her slit, two sliding in with little effort.

Ibuki had never been rimmed before and she was quivering from the intense attack below. Tight around the fingers inside her and being shocked with pleasure from her butthole. It was all so good, her own hand began to play a little with her clit and it was enough to push her over the edge. Her pussy throbbed and spasmed while her asshole pulsed on the slippery tongue beneath her.

The cream inside her coated her clit as she used it to extend her orgasm slicking herself up until so sensitive she had no choice but to pull back, tits heaving as breaths were being sucked in.

A minute passed before she was back in control. The kinky schoolgirl grabbed Yun and tongued him to taste herself which she often did in the rare moments she could find to fiddle with herself.

Young,horny and rarely getting some even from herself but times like this were good.

Looking down she saw he was hard again, well as much as a guy can be after so much she guessed. Thinking to herself that she could go one more time before having to dash she asked "Have you got any condoms?"

The skaters balls groaned at this in protest but as much as he ached he wanted to get in this fucking hot girl. Fumbling all over the place he couldn't find one.

While yun was looking Ibuki watched as she played with her hair, getting hornier but disappointed as he came back without one. She pouted and leaned back on the counter as she had an idea. She dropped to her knees and sucked harder than before on yuns cumhole cleaning his pipe completely before winking up at him. "I have an idea" she grinned as she took her long hair and wrapped it again and again around his cock and balls winding it so tight they turned red.

"I know you don't have much in there but we cant be too careful" she giggled as she yanked her soft hair tighter.

"Fuck i'm so hard" a deep groan from Yun as he was yanked by his tool towards the counter where ibuki bent over spreading her legs wide and slapping her ass.

"Well bang me" she grinned and rubbed her butt on his blue cock head.

Yun didn't have a choice, he was being pulled by the balls into that sexy pink hole and his cock was beating from all the blood in it. He may have even gained a tiny bit of length. For the first few minutes he was being forced to fuck her but the longer it went on the more she started to rest on the counter and moan as they smacked against each other.

Taking control Yun started spanking his hot customer with every few thrusts and it drove her wild. She is really kinky he thought and it was his last though before she buried herself right back on him and he exploded...or at least it felt like it, he was completely blocked, all he could do was buck as his stiff pole flexed.

Ibuki knew what happened and knew she could get a few more out of him if she really wanted but she heard something...she saw a shadow and immediately threw herself and Yun down while he was still "cumming". Taking a chopstick in her hand she sent it flying through the air with what she had learned whacking the light switch hard...silence.

Yang was outside, the place dark he tried the door but it was locked. "At least the place is still standing...he must be home. Trying the door one more time satisfied it was secure he strolled away.

Hearts racing and bodies pressed tight, well as tight as ibukis massive tits would allow she rolled him over, cock still in and standing- that wasn't going down until she unwrapped her hair- she rocked her hips and grabbed her tits, he was just laying there. As if he could do anything if he wanted anyway.

Up and down from the very tip to smacking his balls with her round ass she rode hard, sweating heavily and leaking her sweet juice all over what was now just a toy dick. "fuck this is good".

Yanking her hair again got a groan and stiff response before grinding in circles stimulating her clit. "Mmm I am so ready".

One tit in her hand -overflowing- she shallowly bucked his purple head against her g-spot and tight slick walls as the pressure built inside. It took just a minute before she rose up to the swollen almost abused tip and crashed her juicy ass on his balls making him writhe and with that it all got blurry to her. All his inches were in and he was in for a ride as a wild orgasm nearly sucked everything in him out, hair or not. One hand almost bursting her tit and the other scratched against Yuns chest as everything went crazy for her, all the pleasure from the sex hit her at once making her lose her mind.

Collapsing for a minute on top and resting she caught her breath before standing. Gripping her hair she looked down at the bursting manhood, swiftly she twirled her locks and whipped it towards her untangling it all, narrowly avoiding to her surprise a giant blast of jizz that reached as high as she was. "Good thing I was safe" she said as she was winking.

Using the apron near the counter she wiped herself not wanting to get her favourite g-string messy and spied the time which made her panic. Barely dressed she disappeared through the back knowing she would have been caught, but a night like that was worth it and maybe with some time alone while the others are trained will give her time to get off, well she can dream. Yun on the other hand wondered how this could be anything other than a dream, all he would have to remind him otherwise was the dull ache and mess he had to clean.


End file.
